


Survive

by CorporalAckerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Possible Character Death, Post-Canon, Violence, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorporalAckerman/pseuds/CorporalAckerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Traduction] Après un accident mortel inattendu, Erwin Smith réalise que ses sentiments pour Levi sont plus profonds que ce qu'il pensait. Cependant, Il y a d'autres luttes à combattre; pas des moindres entre ce qui est de survivre contre les titans et sauver l'humanité de l'extinction. MA, Yaoi, Drame, H/C, douces références het, violence graphique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survive

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Survive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718612) by [Xenobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia). 



> j'ai traduis au mieux que je pouvais, les chapitres sont plutôt long, donc ne vous attendez pas a ce qu'ils soient postés avec régularité. Ensuite, certaines manières de parler peuvent peut-être vous choquer ou vous faire vous poser des questions. C'est normal, je ne fais que traduire une histoire, l'auteur originel a décidé de leur manière de ce parler entre eux et je ne vais pas changer cela.
> 
> J'espère que vous aimerez :)

**Survive chapitre 1**

 

"Découpez-lui les jambes !"

Le titan déviant de quinze mètres avait bougé beaucoup trop vite pour que quiconque puisse atteindre son point faible situé dans la nuque. C'est ce qu'Erwin avait dit puis pensé. Cependant, le capitaine Levi lui avait encore une fois prouvé qu'il avait tort. Il avait à peine eu le temps de donner son ordre que Levi avait déjà harponné la créature à l'épaule et avait sauté de son cheval pour laisser son équipement le porter à la nuque. Erwin était sur le point de crier des félicitations à Levi pour un travail bien fait, quand l'impensable se produisit. Au moment où Levi réduisit la nuque du titan, un autre de quinze mètres se détacha du groupe qui se battait et arracha Levi juste au niveau du dos du déviant. Le temps sembla ralentir et Erwin trop choqué pour réagir immédiatement vit le titan mettre Levi dans sa bouche et l'avaler d'un coup. Le commandant du Bataillon d'Exploration n'eu pas le temps de réagir ni d'essayer de faire quelque chose que c'était déjà trop tard.

_~ Cher Dieu ... Pas lui. ~_

La logique froide du commandant surmonta le choc et il agis immédiatement avec elle tandis que les autres membres de l'expédition avaient crié le nom de Levi dans la consternation. "Il l'a avalé entier ! Il est encore vivant, descendez immédiatement ce titan afin de lui apporter de l'aide ! Flanc droit ! Flanc gauche anormal, couvrez-moi le temps que je lui apporte de l'aide !"

Prêts à tout pour sauver leur capitaine, les éclaireurs de Levi passèrent à l'action. Mikasa trancha les muscles ischio-jambiers de la créature et au moment où il commença à tomber, Erwin déploya son équipement tridimensionnel et cria de rage ce qui le surpris lui-même, comme il porta le coup fatal. Il sauta des épaules du titan qui s'effondrait, le gardant en brochettes avec ses harpons. Il sauta sur son cheval et tira vers l'arrière, serrant les dents avec détermination. Son plan fonctionna, et le titan tomba sur le dos au lieu de tomber sur son estomac ou sur le côté. Dès qu'il fut mis à terre, il sauta de son cheval et courut vers le titan pour commencer à faire une ouverture.

"Aller rejoindre les autres. Gardez les autres titans loin de moi et du capitaine Levi, Mikasa, " ordonna-t-il à la jeune femme. Elle hocha tristement la tête et le salua, puis elle, Jean et Hange décollèrent pour éliminer les petits titans restant dans la région. Erwin qui était techniquement paralysé en raison de la perte de son bras droit, était encore assez capable de se gérer et son équipement avait été modifié de sorte qu'il puisse encore en faire usage d'une seule main. Il n'était jamais tombé dans le désespoir de la perte de son bras, mais un membre était une chose ; perdre son meilleur combattant serait dévastateur pour leur cause.

Ignorant les bruits de la bataille autour de lui, Erwin tranchait dans le corps fumant du titan déchu, visant où il pensait que l'estomac serait. Il ne pouvait pas attendre qu'il s'évapore ; Levi n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. La puanteur le frappa instantanément lorsque les chaires se séparèrent et que les fluides "digestifs" jaillirent. Mais il trancha à nouveau, c'était la course contre la montre pour ouvrir l'organe en place afin qu'il puisse extraire Levi.

"Connie", appela-t-il quand il vit a terre le jeune homme a la tête rasée après avoir tué à proximité un titan de sept mètres, "Venez et aidez-moi. J'ai besoin de mains supplémentaires pour tirer le capitaine Levi de cette chose."

"Oui monsieur !"

Connie commença à sprinter vers lui, mais avant qu'il puisse même y arriver pour aider, la coupure de l'estomac s'ouvrit davantage de _l'intérieur_  : coupé par une lame pour tuer les titans. Le cœur d'Erwin loupa un battement d'espoir en voyant la nouvelle coupure ouvrant plus large dans le corps du titan, et il creusa à nouveau avec sa propre lame pour aider l'autre.

"Il est vivant, " il grogna, puis il cria si fort que les troupes purent l'entendre leur remontant le moral. "Le capitaine Levi est vivant !"

Ceux qui étaient assez proches pour voir applaudirent, comme ils se sont battus. La nouvelle passa rapidement au reste des troupes et Erwin se pencha pour attraper la main qui émergea de l'estomac ouvert. Ignorant la brûlure des jus de revêtement, il tira le capitaine d'éscouade avec un grognement d'effort. Sa prise glissa dès que Levi est sortit et le petit homme tomba au sol, haletant. Connie arriva à ses côtés avant Erwin qui sauta du Titan tandis que le jeune homme secouait désespérément Levi.

"Capitaine? Capitaine Levi, pouvez-vous m'entendre ?"

Sasha dérapa pour s'arrêter à côté de lui, étant venu atterrir après avoir dispersé un des plus petits titans. "Monsieur ! Tout va bien ?"

"Laissez-lui un peu d'air, " commanda Erwin aussi calmement que possible. "Nous devons enlever les fluides qui sont sur lui avant qu'ils ne causent de réels problèmes." Il se mit à genoux devant Levi et vit que le capitaine s'était évanoui. Erwin réfléchis rapidement et enleva son manteau puis commença à libérer Levi de son équipement tridimensionnel. "Il faut lui retirer ses vêtements. Ils l'ont protégé contre les fluides de l'estomac, mais ils vont se désintégrer et commenceront à brûler sa peau."

Sasha cligna des yeux vers le commandant comme s'il venait de faire une blague obscure. "Euh ... Ses vêtements ... Monsieur ?"

"Oui, c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit", confirma Erwin, ne s'arrêtant pas dans sa tâche. "Soit vous m'aidez soit vous retournez au combat, soldat. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être pudique !"

"Euh ... Oui monsieur." Elle rougit le saluant puis elle décolla rejoindre ses camarades, évidemment pas prête à voir son supérieur dévêtu.

Connie enleva rapidement les bottes et le pantalon de Levi tendit qu'Erwin lui retira sa veste, sa lavallière et sa chemise. Le commandant utilisa l'eau de sa propre gourde pour essayer de laver une partie de la bouillie sur le visage de Levi et d'autres parties qui avaient été directement exposés. Il rinça également ses cheveux, qui n'avaient plus l'air aussi bien après avoir été là-dedans. Une fois que Levi fut complètement déshabillé, Erwin l'enveloppa dans son manteau avec l'aide de Connie.

"Maintenant, nous allons le mettre sur mon cheval, " dit Erwin. Il siffla l'animal et lui tapota l'encolure avant de monter quand il fut bien venu à lui. "Maintenant, Connie donne-le moi."

"Êtes-vous sûr que vous pouvez le tenir et diriger votre cheval, monsieur ?" Connie le regarda timidement doutant.

Erwin sourit. "Le capitaine Levi ne pèse presque rien, et j'y suis parvenu jusqu'ici, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, faites comme il vous a été dit."

Connie n'offrit aucun autre argument. Il souleva attentivement le capitaine et le tendit à Erwin. Le commandant ajusta son emprise sur Levi, le positionnant en face de lui sur la selle. "Levi, peux-tu m'entendre ?" il exhorta, le poussant doucement.

Il y eut un doux gémissement comme le petit homme a répondu en clignant des yeux. "Je suis en vie ?"

Erwin sourit. "Oui, Dieu merci. Tu as été très chanceux que le titan t'ais avalé entièrement au lieu de te mordre dans la moitié. Nous en discuterons plus tard. En ce moment, nous avons besoin de revenir à la base pour te fournir de meilleurs soins médicaux. Hange t'examinera et-"

"Bien sûr que non, " contra Levi en toussant. "Quat'z'yeux ne posera pas une main sur moi."

"Si, elle le fera", déclara Erwin fermement. "Elle est le médecin le plus qualifié que nous avons et je ne vais pas permettre à ton entêtement de te mettre encore plus en danger, est-ce bien compris ?"

Levi soupira. "Oui, monsieur ... Putain."

Erwin était trop soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé vivant pour le châtier pour son langage irrespectueux, et puis il y été habitué maintenant. Il regarda autour afin d'évaluer la situation et il a vit dans le flanc ouest qu'il y avait plus de titans entrants, si le flanc centre avait pris vers le bas la plupart des créatures qui les avaient approchés.

"Peux-tu tenir, Levi ?"

Le petit homme hocha la tête. "Je peux monter. Où est mon cheval ?"

Levi se balançait sur la selle un peu, contredisant sa propre déclaration.

"Tu n'es pas en état," l'informa Erwin. "Mais assure toi de ne pas tomber."

Il prit son pistolet a fusé de détresse et choisi la cartouche pour le signal de retraite. Il tira en l'air et regarda Connie. "Prenez votre cheval et préparez-vous à retourner dans la formation. Passez le mot aux autres. Cette expédition se termine."

"Oui monsieur."

Erwin vérifia avec un soupir que les équipes réussirent à s'échapper du combat pour monter leur monture et revenir. Ils avaient subi trois défaites, cette fois et plusieurs blessés, mais cette expédition n'était pas un échec terrible comme certaines des dernières expéditions. La tête de Levi retomba sur son épaule et Erwin réalisa qu'il avait à nouveau perdu conscience.

"Levi! Réveille-toi."

"Muhh?" La tête sombre soulevée l'épaule d'Erwin. "Ça pue ..."

"Il n'y a rien à faire pour ça en ce moment", déclara Erwin avec un sourire narquois, la réalisation de l'odeur persistante des sucs gastriques donnaient le vertige au capitaine maniaque de la propreté. "Essaye juste de rester éveillé et ... Vous là ! Armin ! Allez chercher la corde du chariot d'alimentation et venez l'attacher au capitaine Levi pour moi."

"Pourquoi diable ne pas simplement ... Me mettre dans le chariot ?" demanda Levi à voix haute.

"Parce qu'il est trop lent et je ne vais pas prendre le risque que tu te fasse écraser avec si nous sommes pourchassés, voilà pourquoi."

"Tu es tellement putain de bizarre parfois, " murmura Levi.

Erwin accepta la remarque. Les soldats blessés montaient généralement toujours à l'arrière dans le chariot. Il savait qu'il semblait paranoïaque d'insister que Levi monte avec lui au lieu du chariot ... Mais qui avait été beaucoup trop près pour le confort. La dévastation qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait vu Levi se faire avaler le secoua, et il réfléchit à ses propres sentiments pendant qu'Armin apportait la corde au-dessus et commença à sécuriser les deux ensembles.

"Etes-vous sûr qu'il ne serait pas mieux pour vous de monter avec les autres blessés, monsieur ?" Interrogea le jeune homme aimant les livres. "Ça pourrait être plus confortable pour lui."

"Il a fait jusqu'à son esprit, gamin, " l'informa Levi. "Ne t'embête pas."

Armin ne dit plus rien et il fit en sorte que les cordes étaient en sécurités et serrées avant de saluer les deux et de rejoindre Eren et Mikasa dans la formation. Erwin attendit que tout le monde soit de retour dans la formation avant de donner l'ordre de partir.

Comme ils commencèrent la course vers le mur, Levi posa une question à Erwin. "Nous nous attendons tous à mourir sur une de ces missions. Pourquoi as-tu déployé de tels efforts pour me sauver ?"

Erwin serra la mâchoire. Oui, il a envoyé des hommes à la mort chaque jour, et quand un soldat se fait manger il est habituellement laissé pour mort. Il avait une seule réponse à Levi qui faisait sens.

"Parce que je ne suis pas prêt a ce que tu meures."

Levi considéra sa réponse pendant un moment, puis il haussa les épaules. "Moi non plus, honnêtement."

* * *

Bien sûr, sur le chemin du retour vers le mur, ils se font poursuivre. Deux autres soldats tombèrent pendant l'attaque, mais le reste d'entre eux passèrent à travers et rentrèrent. À la minute où il arriva a l'intérieur, Levi alla directement a la salle de bains se doucher ignorant la suggestion d'Erwin qu'il laisse Hange l'examiner en premier. Il dû se débarrasser de la puanteur. Il pouvait sentir ce putain de titan encore sur lui, même s'ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour nettoyer le tout avant de faire demi-tour. Ses jambes tremblaient sous lui comme il a posé le manteau du commandant et entra dans la douche.

"Trop dégoûtant", se plaint Levi, se sentant comme s'il allait vomir. Ce moment lui avait montré le vrai visage de la mortalité. Il avait vraiment pensé que tout était fini et que s'il avait eu une arme au-dessus de lui, il aurait pu s'épargner l'agonie d'être digéré lentement pour être plus tard vomi comme une boule de poils. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il entrait sous le jet tiède posant ses mains sur le mur. Il avait enduré beaucoup de choses horrible dans sa vie. Il avait été violé avant. D'une certaine manière, cette expérience semblait pire que tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu.

Levi renifla, sinistrement amusé par son propre traumatisme. Il n'avait jamais vraiment imaginé ce que c'était que de se retrouver dans le ventre d'un titan. Il s'était toujours simplement concentré sur ce qu'il devait faire, en sachant qu'un jour ou l'autre, il finirait comme ses camarades avant lui. La réalité était bien plus terrifiante que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer et il grimaça, essayant de le faire disparaître de son esprit.

Il savonna et lava chaque pouce de son corps à fond, jusqu'à ce que sa peau devienne rouge a force de frotter. Il se rinça et recommença à nouveau, pas convaincu qu'il était assez propre. Quand il le pensa enfin, il avait fit disparaître les derniers résidus de son corps, il se concentra sur le lavage de ses cheveux. Il les refit de nouveau mousser et nettoyer après l'avoir fait, sentant le besoin compulsif de le faire une dernière fois avant de se rincer à nouveau et de couper l'eau.

Se drapant dans son peignoir, il ramassa délicatement le manteau d'Erwin qu'il déposa dans l'un des paniers a vêtements sales. Il décida de faire une sieste et quand il entra dans son appartement privé, il trouva Hange lui souriant à côté d'Erwin, il ne la regarda pas elle, mais le commandant.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

Erwin était appuyé contre le mur, tenant les insignes des récents défunts dans sa main. "Je suis venu t'apporter ceci, et m'assurer que tu te comportes bien avec Hange. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tu pourrais l'éviter, n'est-ce pas ?" Il mit les badges sur le bureau de Levi.

"Salut, Capitaine !" salua gaiement la brune passionnée par la science. "Comment tu te sens ? Pourquoi ne pas te mettre sur ton lit pour que je puisse t'examiner ? Ça doit avoir été très intéressant, d'avoir été avalé entier comme ça !"

Le regard de Levi se tourna vers elle. "C'était la chose la plus dégoûtante que je connaisse dans ma vie et je-erp!"

Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche en sentant les souvenirs de ce moment faire ascension dans sa gorge. Dans une demi-panique, il fit une embardée vers la fenêtre la plus proche et l'ouvrit. Pas moyen putain qu'il vomisse sur son propre sol s'il pouvait l'éviter. Celui qui pourrait être en dessous aura juste à faire attention, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir.

"Oh, pauvre chéri, " dit Hange tandis que Levi vomissait le peu que contenait son estomac. Il remarqua à peine son commandant venir derrière lui et il tressaillit impulsivement quand l'homme posa une main sur son épaule de façon concernée.

"Je vais ... Très bien, " étouffa Levi, humilié. Au moins aucun de ses subordonnés n'était là pour le voir dans un état si pathétique.

"Tu es blanc comme une feuille", murmura Erwin. "Penses-tu que tu puisses passer au-dessus ?"

Levi secoua la tête et prit le gant de toilette qu'Hange lui offrit après qu'il ait fini et qu'il se soit redressé. "Je vais bien", murmura-t-il après avoir essuyé sa bouche. "Maintenant, je dois me brosser les dents."

"Cela peut attendre après qu'Hange t'ait examiné", déclara Erwin sévèrement. "Ne me faites pas cette tête, soldat. Votre santé est plus importante que de le brossage des dents, en ce moment."

"Dis-tu, " grommelas Levi. Il baissa les yeux quand ceux bleus et indéfectible d'Erwin se plantèrent dans les siens. "Très bien, disons simplement en finir avec ça."

* * *

Levi avait dû endurer la piqûre et l'insistance d'Hange et quand elle eut fini, elle lui donna un peu d'intimités en sortant de la chambre avec Erwin. "Tout semble bien, " assura-t-elle au commandant, "mais quelle humeur pourrie ! J'ai cru qu'il allait me mordre la tête quand j'ai essayé de lui faire des chatouilles !"

Erwin sourit. "Voilà Levi pour toi. Alors tu penses qu'il sera sur pied dans un jour ou deux ?"

"Mm, je pense", elle hocha la tête d'accord. "Je pense que c'est de son état  _mental_  dont il faut s'inquiéter, monsieur. Ce fut une expérience traumatisante, même pour une personne comme le capitaine. C'est en vous qu'il a le plus confiance, alors peut-être vous devriez avoir une conversation avec lui ... Le faire parler et décharger. "

Erwin se gratta le menton. "Je pourrais essayer, mais Levi est un homme fier. Il peut ne pas s'ouvrir à moi à ce sujet."

Hange haussa les épaules. "Ça vaut le coup. Enfin de toute façon, je ferais mieux de descendre aider en cuisine. Le dîner ne se fera pas tout seul !"

"Merci, Hange. Je te verrai au dîner."

Erwin là regarda partir, et il commença à aller vers ses propres quartiers, afin qu'il puisse écrire le rapport d'aujourd'hui dans son journal. Il fit une pause et regarda en arrière vers la porte de la chambre de Levi, il allait encore craquer. Était-ce trop tôt pour essayer de faire parler Levi ? Devrait-il juste lui laisser un peu d'espace d'abord et le laisser faire face ?

Erwin soupira. Certaines choses ne peuvent pas être laissées de côté. Tranquillement, il poussa la porte ouverte et il entra, se répétant dans son esprit comment il allait commencer la conversation. Il s'arrêta dans son élan lorsqu'il vit que Levi avait ouvert son armoire et regardait dedans. Curieux, Erwin s'approcha. Il n'avait jamais vu ce que Levi gardait dedans, respectant trop sa vie privée pour jeter un coup d'œil dedans quand il était absent. Maintenant, il savait où le capitaine stockait tous les badges de ses soldats tombés au combat. Levi avait fait une sorte de sanctuaire pour eux, et comme Erwin regardait, le capitaine d'escouade avait placé les plus récents à côté des autres en rangées. Il entendit Levi soupirer et le regarda baisser la tête.

"Vous êtes tous morts bravement, " murmura Levi, puis il donna les noms de chaque soldat récemment décédé, comme s'il leur rendait hommage. "Rejoignez les autres qui sont tombés avant vous. Vous avez gagné votre tranquillité."

Il semblait tellement absorbé par son rituel qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence d'Erwin. Sachant combien il était dangereux de se faufiler derrière un homme comme Levi, Erwin attendit qu'il soit à nouveau silencieux, puis il dit doucement son nom.

"Levi?"

Le brun se raidit, mais ne se retourna pas. "N'avez-vous jamais fait cela, monsieur ? Gardez les badges ou des parties de leurs uniformes comme d'un rappel d'eux ?"

Erwin fronça les sourcils, comprenant. Il arriva derrière lui et regarda l'arrière de sa tête baissée. C'était un tel fardeau, d'envoyer des hommes et des femmes à la mort tout le temps. Il comprenait la douleur de Levi, il savait comment il cachait celle-ci des autres pour le bien de l'apparence. Avant même qu'il ne puisse penser ce qu'il allait faire, il embrassait l'arrière de la tête du petit homme l'enserrant de son seul bras restant.

"Oui, je le fais, " répondis doucement Erwin, parlant à l'oreille de Levi. Le petit homme s'était raidi sous la surprise et lui Erwin devrait stopper son étreinte essayant de comprendre exactement par l'enfer ce qu'il pensait qu'il faisait. Cependant, il ne le fit pas, et qui est venu comme une surprise et un soulagement curieux d'Erwin. Il était si léger, son corps semblait si délicat et pourtant, ce petit corps souple pouvait se déplacer avec grâce et avec une force meurtrière sur le champ de bataille. Erwin n'avait jamais touché Levi de cette façon avant, et il trouva le contact réconfortant et inapproprié.

"Mourir comme ça, " murmura Levi, "digéré lentement dans l'estomac d'un titan ... Je ne comprenais pas avant, mais maintenant ..."

Levi se retourna et leva les yeux vers le plus grand, les yeux lumineux d'une forte émotion. "Je ne peux même pas dire qu'ils sont en paix, puis-je ? Je ne suis pas le seul aujourd'hui qui s'est fait avaler entier là-bas. Vickerman fait trop. Il pourrait être encore en vie, pris au piège là-dedans, dans cette ... Crasse dégoûtante ... À l'agonie. Pourquoi ne pas le sauver, comme tu l'as fait pour moi ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir découpé pour le sortir ? "

Erwin fut brièvement pris de court par l'accusation. "Levi, tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous ne pouvons pas sauver tout le monde."

Levi attrapa la veste d'Erwin dans ses mains fronçant les sourcils. "Pourquoi  _moi_ , alors ? Tu les as toujours simplement abandonnés... Alors pourquoi moi et pas lui ?"

"Levi, je ... Je t'ai dit pourquoi, avant, " balbutia Erwin.

"Ouais, tu n'es pas prêt à me voir mourir. Voilà un putain d'échappatoire, cependant, si tu savais ce qui était là…" Ses yeux se posèrent sur le moignon du bras droit d'Erwin et il faiblit un peu.

"Je sais ce que ça fait que d'être pris dans la bouche d'un titan", déclara doucement Erwin, devinant ce à quoi il pensait. "Peut-être pas de la façon dont  _tu_  l'as été, mais je comprends la peur. Je sais ce que ça fait que de penser à la place de ton numéro. Ta vie clignote devant tes yeux et tu ne veux pas mourir, mais tu l'acceptes, car en tant que soldats, c'est ce que nous faisons."

Agissant à nouveau sur une impulsion, Erwin toucha le visage pâle de l'homme plus petit. En espérant qu'il ne serait pas repoussé de là, il traça les contours sculptés de ses caractéristiques. La peau de Levi était douce ... Étonnamment douce. Bien sûr, avec combien il avait tendance à se baigner, peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas venir comme un choc pour lui.

"Tu es plus important qu'un simple soldat, " osa Erwin pour l'informer.

Comme il s'y attendait, la colère flambait à nouveau dans les yeux de Levi. Cependant, le brun a tenu et ne recula pas ni dégager la main d'Erwin loin de lui. "Aucun de mes éclaireurs est des soldats « commun », connard."

"Par rapport à toi, ils le sont, " répliqua Erwin. Il fut surpris par l'émotion dans sa voix, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir l'arrêter. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux encore humides de Levi et ses yeux étaient plongés dans les siens. "Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de te perdre. Pas encore. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre."

Ce fut alors qu'il réalisa, et que Levi sembla aussi réaliser, compte tenu de la façon dont ses yeux s'élargirent légèrement avec surprise. Il avait été un tel idiot. Il n'a pas été aussi déterminé à sauver Levi, simplement parce qu'il était le meilleur soldat qu'ils avaient. Mikasa s'était amélioré chaque jour et elle était presque à égalité avec le capitaine. Elle pourrait éventuellement combler le trou, si jamais ils venaient à perdre Levi. Non, ça n'avait pas seulement était la perte d'un combattant qu'il avait redouté. Il n'a jamais été voir Levi, jamais entendu ses commentaires sardoniques, grossiers ... Ne jamais regarder dans ces yeux, intrigants, à nouveau paresseux.

"Levi, " il murmura, le cœur battant devant cette réalisation. Il l'avait nié pour la même raison, il n'avait jamais été marié. Cette vie, il ne l'avait pas conduit pour laisser de la place pour la romance ou ... à une famille. Comme son regard est allé aux lèvres entrouvertes du petit homme, Erwin réalisa combien de fois il les avait regardés fixement dans le passé et il commença à rire de lui-même.

L'expression de Levi passa de confus à irrité en quelques secondes. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il regardait le commandant et il parla maladroitement, comme toujours. "As-tu perdu l'esprit ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, là ? Qu'est-ce que tu étais sur le point de dire ?"

"Que je suis un idiot, " répondis Erwin, ricanant toujours.

Levi semblait encore plus agacé. "Dis-moi quelque chose que je  _ne sais pas_. Qui a-t-il avec toi ? Je ne comprends ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête."

"Je suis désolé, Levi." Erwin laissa tomber sa main, en décidant qu'il avait besoin de temps pour absorber cette nouvelle information ... Et si Levi regarda la façon dont il s'était comporté à nouveau plus tôt, il savait qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de résister à agir sur ce qui pourrait être décrit comme étant l'attraction sexuelle. "Je pense que je suis trop fatigué. Je tentais de te réconforter et ... Eh bien, mon esprit a dérivé."

"Ton esprit semble faire beaucoup." Levi fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Je commence à me demander si tu en as même un en plus."

"Je laisse passer parce que je me suis comporté de manière inappropriée, " accorda Erwin.

_~ Je ne pouvais pas me comporter beaucoup moins bien qu'en ce moment, si je ne l'avais pas moi-même apprit. ~_

Gardant ses pensées pour lui-même, Erwin vérifia l'horloge sur le manteau de Levi. "Eh bien, le dîner devrait être bientôt prêt. Je vais y aller et faire un rapport de l'expédition. Je te verrais dans la salle à manger, Levi. Essaye de te reposer et de récupérer."

Il parti sans un mot, ne se fiant pas à rester en la présence de l'autre homme plus longtemps sans faire quelque chose d'encore plus fou.

* * *

Lorsqu'Erwin disparu, Levi relâcha son souffle qu'il avait retenu. "Qu'est-ce que par l'enfer,  _c'était_  ?" Se dit-il. Pendant un moment, il aurait juré que le commandant allait ... L'embrasser ?

Mais c'était une notion ridicule. Aussi proche qu'ils étaient, Erwin ne lui avait jamais donné de raison de croire qu'il entretenait ce genre de pensées envers lui. Ce fut l'une des raisons en laquelle Levi réussit à avoir entièrement confiance. D'autres hommes par le passé l'avaient regardé de la même façon que le commandant l'avait fait il y a quelques instants ... Mais ça n'avait pas abouti à la sensation inattendue, la bouche sèche par l'anticipation de Levi avait connu avec Erwin. Non, généralement lorsque les hommes le regardaient comme ça, il allait avec ...

Levi secoua la tête et se frotta les tempes. Il était nécessaire que ces souvenirs restent enterrés là où ils étaient. Il avait besoin de se ressaisir et de mettre de côté toutes les pensées de tout ce qui ne se produira pas entre lui et Erwin. C'était impossible, et même s'il n'y avait rien, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait agir avec, sans revivre des rencontres moins agréables. Erwin le connaissait mieux que quiconque ... et il savait des choses que Levi avait vécus avant de rejoindre le Bataillon d'Exploration.

"Tu n'es pas certain écervelé , adolescent frappé par l'amour," grommela le capitaine contre lui-même en ouvrant un des tiroirs de son armoire pour sélectionner de nouveaux vêtements. "Ressaisis-toi."

Mais ce bref moment d'égarement avait réussi à lui faire oublier brièvement qu'il avait été avalé par un titan.

* * *

"Pois, check. Poulet ? En cours de cuisson ..."

"Euh, Mlle Hange, pourquoi faites-vous toujours ça ?"

Le scientifique regarda Eren. "Hmm? Que je fais quoi, mon chéri ?"

"La liste de contrôle", expliqua-t-il, ses yeux verts perplexes. "Vous le faites à chaque fois que nous faisons un repas."

"Ah, parce que la documentation est une partie importante dans la vie d'un scientifique !"

Il se gratta la tête. "Mais c'est de la cuisine ... Pas de la science. Je veux dire que je conçois que nous devons tenir un inventaire, pour que nous sachions combien de nourriture il nous reste, mais quand c'est de la cuisine ?"

Elle sourit et pinça ses joues. "Tu es tellement mignon. La cuisine est une science, Eren ! Si nous voulons garder tout le monde en forme et fort, nous devons nous assurer que vous mangez bien. La meilleure façon de nous assurer que nous avons les meilleurs repas possibles est de garder une trace écrite de tout ce que nous cuisinons, et après chaque expédition, il est important pour les soldats d'avoir de la bonne nourriture pour reprendre des forces. Pas de pain ni de soupe claire pour nous ce soir ! "

"Je ... Je suppose. Alors, que dois-je faire ensuite, M'dame ?"

Hange examina la question et elle frappa ses lèvres. "Hmm, pourquoi ne pas aller chercher quelques pommes de terre dans le garde-manger pour moi ?" Elle se pencha pour chuchoter le reste. "Et ne laisse pas Sasha te voir ni venir avec toi. En fait, assure-toi que quelqu'un maintienne cette fille occupée jusqu'au dîner afin que chacun ait une portion !"

Eren sourit. "Nous pouvons le faire. Je serai bientôt de retour avec les pommes de terre !"

"Ah, bien. Maintenant, où en étais-je ?" Hange regarda autour d'elle avec une brève perplexité, puis elle claqua des doigts. "Oh le chou !"

Elle vérifia sur les pots bouillants sur les poêles pour voir comment le chou était long à cuir, et elle entendit un bruit sourd et une voix familière disputer quelqu'un. Elle se retourna pour voir ce pauvre Eren qui a eu le malheur de courir directement sur le chemin du capitaine Levi en sortant de la cuisine, et le garçon s'était recroquevillé quand son supérieur lui aboya dessus.

"Par l'enfer, regarde ou tu vas, recrue !"

Sentant le passage de la tempête, Hange intervint rapidement devant Levi qui pourrait affecter Eren à faire des tours ou un autre non-sens pour une telle chose mineure. Tout comme Levi était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour faire sortir une nouvelle phrase remplie de violence verbale à Jaeger, elle y fourra un petit pain.

"Tu devrais prendre une collation, capitaine ! Ton corps a besoin d'un peu plus que nous, après ce que tu as vécu !"

"Grk ..." Levi tira le pain de sa bouche et la regarda. Il était vêtu de son tablier de nettoyage et d'un foulard. "Femme, ne met pas ce genre de truc dans ma bouche ! J'en ai eu assez de ça quand tu m'as examiné !"

"Oh, mais je pense que tu pourrais tenir d'avoir quelque chose en peluche dans ta bouche", dit-elle gaiement, un clin d'œil.

Il rougit, les yeux écarquillés. "Exactement qu'est-ce que  _ça_  signifie, Hange?"

Curieuse de savoir pourquoi il avait rougi ce qui était rare, son esprit curieux déposa cette réaction dans un coin pour un examen ultérieur. "Détends-toi, capitaine ! Je veux simplement dire que tu devrais manger plus. Ton métabolisme est si élevé, tu perdrais de suite si tu ne nourris pas ton corps de l'énergie dont il a besoin. Tu fais un peu de ménage ?"

"Euh ... Je vais aller chercher ces pommes de terre maintenant, " dit Eren, pour se retirer avec tact.

"Oui, fait ça", convainc Hange. Elle regarda Levi que le garçon s'excusa auprès de lui et se glissa derrière. Elle sourit au capitaine fumant, pensant qu'il était une honte pour un tel visage mignon d'avoir air renfrogné si souvent. "Il y a du thé frais là-bas dans le pot si tu veux veux, monsieur. Pourquoi ne pas prendre une tasse pour aller avec ton rouleau ? Le dîner devrait être prêt dans l'heure ?. Tu peux aussi avoir une collation, je l'ai suggéré pendant que tu te lavais, tu savais ? "

La colère de Levi sembla diminuer, et elle aurait pu jurer qu'il avait l'air mal à l'aise. "Oui ... Je nettoie. Je vais certainement prendre du thé, merci."

Hange cligna des yeux comme il passa devant elle pour se faire lui-même son infusion.

_~ Le capitaine m'a juste ... Remercier ? C'est très inhabituel. ~_

Elle regarda Levi choisir une tasse dans l'armoire et se verser un peu de thé. Ses yeux se plissèrent quand elle remarqua un tremblement très faible dans ses mains. Chose très étrange. Était-ce vraiment si horrible que ça d'être dans l'estomac d'un titan ? Elle-même ne pouvait que faire des suppositions basées sur ce que lui avait dit Eren de ses souvenirs de quand ça lui était arrivé, et Levi n'était pas le genre d'homme à avoir son sang-froid facilement ébranlé. C'était intéressant.

"Ne brûle pas tout ça, " informa le capitaine en prenant congé de la cuisine.

Hange ajusta ses lunettes, le regardant partir. "Bien sûr que non, monsieur."

* * *

Erwin n'était pas le seul à regarder Levi quand ils se sont assis pour le dîner dans la salle à manger. Tout le monde dans le régiment le regardait ouvertement perplexe. Non seulement il était encore habillé de sa tenue de nettoyage ; mais il avait également enfilé un mouchoir pour couvrir sa bouche et son nez. Il le leva quand il prit une gorgée de thé et puis il le laissa tomber à nouveau comme il commença à couper sa viande. Il remarqua tous les regards sur lui, et même avec la moitié de son visage couvert, l'exaspération était claire dans son expression.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder ?"

"R-rien monsieur, " répondit rapidement Armin, puis il essaya de concentrer ses yeux bleu pâle sur son assiette. Il poussa Jean, qui était assis à côté de lui et qui le regardait encore ouvertement. Le grand jeune homme grogna et prit le soupçon et lui-même commença également à s'occuper de son souper.

Erwin fronça les sourcils voyant Levi couper son poulet. Il était pratiquement mâché ; tranché en petits morceaux. Cela semblait exagéré et alors qu'il savait que Levi pouvait être obsessionnellement compulsif, cela allait au-delà de la norme. Il sirotait son vin regardant secrètement pendant que le capitaine continué de faire des dés avec la viande avec le soin et la précision d'un chirurgien.

_~ Levi ... qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? ~_

Puis il vit ce qu'Hange avait vu plus tôt. Quand Levi leva le bandana couvrant sa bouche et son nez et a porté sa fourchette à ses lèvres pour la première bouchée, sa main tremblait.

Au début Erwin ne pouvait pas croire ce que ses yeux voyaient. Levi ... La fondation régulière du régiment d'exploration et son rocher personnel ... Tremblait. Levi sembla obtenir un contrôle rapide de sa main avant que quelqu'un d'autre puisse le remarquer, mais un coup d'œil à Hange lui révéla qu'elle avait aussi vu. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens plus loin et elle fit comme si elle ajustait ses lunettes, montrant subtilement la direction de Levi.

_"Tu vois ?"_  Ses yeux lui disaient silencieusement,  _"il a besoin de toi."_

Erwin pris une autre gorgée de sa boisson, son regard effleurant entre elle et Levi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait vu ? Il était difficile de cacher quoi que ce soit à cette femme et il se demandait si ses tentatives de ne pas regarder ouvertement Levi avaient été en vaines quand il regarda vers Hange. Il plissa les yeux lorsque la commande en pause avec sa bouchée en vol stationnaire de nourriture près de ses lèvres. Levi ne mangeait pas. Il la fixait d'une drôle de manière. Erwin posa son verre de vin confus.

_~ Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que ? ~_

"Je n'ai pas faim", annonça brusquement Levi, et il se leva quittant la table sans un mot.

Les yeux de Sasha se posèrent sur son assiette intacte avec un peu trop d'intérêt au goût d'Erwin. Le commandant se leva, murmura au soldat à côté de lui de couvrir son assiette pour plus tard, et il alla au siège que Levi avait abandonné pour prendre son dîner avant que l'appétit insatiable de Sasha le prenne.

"Pardonnez-moi, " dit-il poliment à ses camarades. "Je vais prendre soin de cela."

Laissant à se demander exactement ce qu'il voulait dire par là, il porta l'assiette hors de la salle et monta les escaliers avec.

* * *

"Je suis occupé, " dit Levi quand il entendit frapper à sa porte.

"C'est Erwin, " appela la voix du commandant de l'autre côté. "S'il te plaît laisse moi entrer, Levi. Je ne peux pas frapper et maintenir exactement cette assiette en même temps."

Levi fronça les sourcils et soupira. "Qu'est-ce que dans l'enfer ..."

Il se leva de sa position inclinée sur le lit et alla répondre à contrecœur à la porte. Erwin n'a pas l'habitude de rappeler son handicap et ce bâtard têtu ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, pourrait-il ? Il ouvrit la porte juste à temps pour voir Erwin ramasser la plaque de nourriture qu'il avait dû mettre par terre.

"Que veux-tu ? J'ai dit que je n'ai pas faim."

Le regard d'Erwin le rencontra calmement. "Si, tu as faim."

"Vas te faire enculer, je n'ai pas faim", fit violemment valoir Levi avec colère. "As-tu l'intention de me nourrir de force maintenant ?"

"Si je dois." Erwin entra et Levi leva les mains en signe d'exaspération, comme il posa la plaque sur la table de chevet. Le commandant se tourna vers lui et lui montra la plaque. "Tu ne peux pas t'affamer, Levi. Mange."

Levi eut l'air encore plus agacé. "Je ne me laisse pas mourir de faim. Je n'ai pas faim."

Erwin s'assit sur le bord du lit. "Parle-moi."

Les sourcils froncés de Levi. "De quoi ?"

Erwin lui sourit patiemment de cette manière qui faisait que Levi voulait le frapper ou lui faire de meilleures choses non-dites. Dieu, cet homme le rendait fou. "A propos de n'importe quoi. Allons, Levi ... Mange ton dîner. Je reste te tenir compagnie."

"Tu veux dire que tu vas me garder comme le trou du cul de dictateur que tu es", observa Levi succinctement. "Verrouille la porte alors, veux-tu ? Je préfère ne pas voir « quat'z'yeux » ou quelqu'un d'autre débarquer."

Erwin rit et alla fermer complètement la porte, en feuilletant le loquet pour verrouiller. "C'est mieux ?"

Levi soupira, bien conscient qu'il portait encore le mouchoir sur sa bouche et son nez alors qu'il ramassait l'assiette. Seulement comment Erwin pourrait le faire manger quand il ne voulait pas manger. "Sinon, pourquoi te comportes-tu comme une nounou ce soir ?"

Erwin s'assit à côté de lui comme Levi commença à débourser un peu de nourriture. "Je pense que tu le sais. Tu es plus intelligent que ça. Ne me le fais pas te le dire."

Levi tressaillit involontairement lorsqu'Erwin tendit la main pour soulever le mouchoir couvrant sa bouche. "Tu sais comme moi que tu ne t'es pas habillé comme ça juste pour nettoyer, Levi."

Le commandant laissa le tissu chuter atteignant l'arrière de la tête de Levi et le délia d'une seule main. Il avait appris à faire des choses avec une seule main et Levi ne pouvait le regarder comme il l'enleva. "Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il se passe  _réellement_  ?"

Le regard de Levi glissa à l'assiette de nourriture sur ses genoux. Il fixa la viande et les légumes comme s'ils étaient du poison. "Je ... Ne peux pas manger."

Erwin eut un air perplexe. "Pourquoi pas ?"

Levi avala et il a pris sa tasse de thé. "C'est stupide, putain. Ça n'a pas d'importance."

"Je doute que ce soit stupide, " répliqua Erwin. "Contrairement à moi, rien chez toi n'est généralement stupide."

Levi grogna au sourire du commandant. "Je ne dirais pas ça. Regarde, je ne peux pas manger à droite maintenant. Ramène-le à la cuisine, j'essayerais plus tard ce soir."

"Ton estomac grogne, " observa doucement Erwin. "N'essaye pas de me dire des conneries, Levi. Quelque chose se passe et tu as besoin de nourriture. Pourquoi ne manges-tu pas ?"

"Tch ... Tu ne vas pas le laisser aller, n'est-ce pas ?" Levi regarda la nourriture et il ramassa un peu de poulet sur sa fourchette. Il commença à le porter à ses lèvres et il hésita, sa main trembla spontanément tandis que les souvenirs d'être avalé et déposé dans l'œsophage d'un titan revinrent dans son esprit. "Putain ! Je peux pas !"

Il détestait la façon brute dont sa voix sonnait vulnérable. Il ne se sentait pas bien et il pourrait dire par le regard surpris sur le visage d'Erwin qu'il était tout aussi abasourdi par le ton de sa voix.

"Très bien, calme-toi", déclara Erwin de sa voix apaisante et autoritaire qui avait si souvent guidée Levi par le passé. "Assis-toi et détends-toi. Je vais t'aider."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" Demanda Levi soupçonneux, il obéit à son instinct et se pencha en arrière contre les oreillers. Il écarquilla les yeux d'effroi quand l'autre homme se rapprocha, mis l'assiette sur ses genoux et commença à piquer un peu de nourriture. "Oh non ... Tu vas _pas_  me nourrir, Erwin."

"Pourquoi pas ?" Erwin lui sourit encourageant. "Je vais te dire quoi faire, Levi, il te suffit de fermer les yeux et d'ouvrir ta bouche, tu ne dois pas regarder, il te faut seulement écouter ma voix et manger..."

"Tu es fou, " grommelas Levi. "Ça ne va pas travailler."

"Il sera. Maintenant, ferme tes yeux et ouvre ta bouche. Oui, c'est ça. Bien."

Levi commença à rougir avec embarras. Cependant, il trouva qu'il était facile d'écouter la voix profonde et apaisante d'Erwin et de suivre ses commandements. Il s'était "donné lui-même" pour lui, après tout, pas comme un amant, mais comme un soldat. Il lui faisait confiance comme à aucun autre. La première bouchée de nourriture fut délicatement déposée dans sa bouche et il écouta son commandant comme il mâcha et avala.

"Nous ne sommes pas comme eux, Levi, " lui dit Erwin, "Nous récoltons notre nourriture ou nous tuons humainement. Ce qu'il t'est arrivé n'est pas comme ce qu'il se passe quand tu mange. Là, bois un peu. "

Levi permis à l'autre homme d'apporter sa tasse à ses lèvres, et il bue avec un soupir de satisfaction.

"Pommes de terre après, non ?" Dit Erwin.

Levi sourit. Le batard savait si bien qu'il avait lui-même ses habitudes alimentaires dans sa mémoire. "S'il te plaît."

"Voilà un mot étrange à entendre de ta part, " commenta Erwin. Levi ouvrit sa bouche quand il sentit la fourchette contre elle et il prit la bouchée de pomme de terre cuite. "Tu ne vas pas être doux avec moi, l'es-tu ?"

Levi ouvrit un œil à le fusilla du regard. "Comme si."

Erwin rit. "Il suffit de vérifier. Donc qu'est-ce que ça te provoque de dire "s'il te plaît ? "

_~ S'il te plaît ... Pas comme ça. Je ne vais pas mourir comme ça. C'est pire que j'imaginais. ~_

Il avait commencé à essayer de couper son chemin, désespéré. Il voulait au moins mourir avant d'être dévoré. La dernière chose qu'il se rappelait avant que tout devienne noir était Erwin le sortant et ses yeux bleus identiques au ciel au-dessus. Il avait toujours aimé la couleur des yeux de cet homme.

"Je ... Je n-ne ..." Il commença à trembler.

"C'est bon, " le rassura rapidement Erwin. "Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre à cette question si c'est trop dur pour toi, Levi. Concentre toi seulement sur la nourriture, d'accord ? Je suis désolé."

Levi prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'avait jamais vu Erwin s'excuser pour quoi que ce soit, mais dernièrement, il semblait qu'ils avaient tous les deux puisé dans un comportement inconnu. La prochaine bouchée était le poulet qu'il avait pratiquement haché.

"Tu dois penser que c'est une blague maintenant, " marmonna-t-il après avoir mangé."

"Je pense que tu es une force de la nature", fut sa réponse.

Les yeux de Levi s'ouvrir d'un coup. "Quoi ? Connerie."

Erwin rit. "C'est vrai, jusqu'à ce moment, je pense honnêtement qu'une partie de moi avait oublié que tu es tout aussi humain que moi."

Le commandant soupira, son expression partagée entre la frustration et la mélancolie introspective. "Je n'ai jamais vu ton égal sur le champ de bataille, Levi. Pas  _une_  seule de mes recrues n'a jamais montré autant de promesse - j'ose dire que Mikasa arrive derrière à une seconde près. Quand je te vois là-bas faire ta part, parfois je te considère inhumain. Mais maintenant, si. "

Levi le dévisagea. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire ?" Il avait oublié la faim qui serrait son intestin et son cœur battait fâcheusement. Si près ... L'homme était si près de lui et il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça. Une partie de lui voulait reculer. Une plus grande partie voulait s'offrir complètement à Erwin, et pas seulement en tant que soldat.

"Nous souffrons tous", déclara doucement Erwin. "La plupart d'entre nous ont besoin de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose à laquelle se raccrocher. Jusqu'à ce que j'aie cru te perdre, je pensais que tu étais au-dessus de tout ça. Tu as un seuil de douleur élevé et les choses ne semblent guère te faire d'effet. Aujourd'hui, j'ai réalisé différemment. Aujourd'hui, tu m'as montré un côté plus humain de toi que j'avais presque oublié ".

"Ne me le rappelle pas, " grommela Levi.

Erwin sourit. "Mais je pense que c'est bon pour toi de te le rappeler." Il posa la fourchette et il prit une des mains de Levi dans la sienne. "Ce que je peux te dire c'est ceci : laisse moi être ton rocher, comme tu es déjà le mien. Laisse moi être celui vers qui tu iras quand tu ira mal, Levi. Personne d'autre n'a besoin de savoir, mais tu dois avoir... Quelqu'un vers qui te tourner et en qui tu peux avoir confiance. Je veux t'aider. Nous ne pouvons pas te perdre par la négligence ".

Levi le regarda, croyant à peine la bavure dramatique qui venait de sortit de la bouche du commandant. "Tu es déjà mon rocher, idiot, " répondit-il à bout de souffle. "Depuis le jour où tu m'as sorti de cet enfer et m'a donné une nouvelle vie, tu as été ... Ah, merde ... Je pensais que tu le savais déjà. Maintenant, tu vas me le faire dire à voix haute ?"

Erwin le fixa ouvertement avec étonnement, et Levi lui serra la main et se prépara à dire ce qu'il savait et qu'il avait vraiment besoin de dire. Les événements de la journée lui avaient montré que l'un d'eux ou tout les deux pouvaient mourir à tous moment. Erwin devait savoir, même si rien ne vint.

"Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis tes commandes et celle de personne d'autre ?" Interrogea doucement Levi. "Pourquoi penses-tu que tu es la seule personne damnée dans ce monde qui peut me faire manger quand tout ce que je vois est la bouche de ce putain de titan ouverte vers moi et m'avaler en entier lorsque je tente de prendre une bouchée. Erwin ... t- tu es ... Je ... "

Il trébucha sur ses mots, sans avoir aucune idée de son expression ou de ce qu'il ressentait. Il écarquilla les yeux quand l'autre homme ferma la distance entre eux et poussa une seule et faible réponse.

"Dieu, Levi ... Je pensais que tu étais parti."

Puis les lèvres d'Erwin rencontrèrent les siennes et Levi fut stupéfait. Il ne pouvait pas bouger ni respirer, puis la langue d'Erwin passa sur ses lèvres qu'il écarta impulsivement le laissant passer à l'intérieur. Après ça, il ne se soucia plus de la nourriture ou des titans ou des sucs gastriques dégoûtants. La sensation de la bouche du commandant contre la sienne et la sensation tactile de sa langue caressant la sienne était tout ce qui comptait pour Levi et étonnamment, le baiser ne déclenchaient pas de mauvais souvenirs.

_~ Oh mon Dieu, ça se passe vraiment ? Il embrasse bien. Arrête, Levi ... Ne gémis pas comme une salope ... ~_

Pourtant, le gémissement sortit et il rougit. Il remarqua vaguement qu'Erwin avait décalé l'assiette de nourriture sur le côté pour se rapprocher plus près de lui, puis il passa son bras autour de lui, l'attirant dans son étreinte. Les mains de Levi se posèrent sur ses épaules et il envisagea d'essayer de le repousser, mais il finit par saisir les larges épaules le tirant encore plus proche de lui.

"Levi, " murmura Erwin, rompant brièvement le baiser pour prononcer son nom. Puis sa bouche fermée se posa encore sur celle de Levi pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Erwin lâcha la main de Levi et il caressa son visage de ses lèvres et de sa langue qui firent durcir le capitaine sous son tablier.

_~ Merde, je suis trop excité. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Pourquoi a-t-il attendu et pourquoi je ne l'empêche pas ? ~_

Levi n'avait aucune réponse à ces questions. Il savait juste qu'il se sentait si bien ... Et si juste. Il gémit de nouveau comme la langue d'Erwin poussa contre la sienne et il planta ses doigts dans la veste du commandant, lui demandant silencieusement de ne pas se détacher.

Après un certain temps, Erwin se détacha. Comme Levi, il respirait bruyamment et il regarda avec une sorte de crainte ses beaux traits. "Pardonne-moi, " dit-il d'une voix rauque. "Honnêtement, je ne voulais pas laisser se produire ça. Je voulais examiner mes sentiments plus tard ... et attendre. Je sais ce que tu as vécu. Je sais ce qui t'est arrivé avant ... notre rencontre. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes comme-"

Levi pris une décision rapide et le coupa dans sa phrase. Il saisit son col et le tira à nouveau vers lui. "Tais-toi, Erwin, " il murmura avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Le grand homme tomba immédiatement dans le baiser.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils se séparèrent à nouveau pour reprendre leur respiration, en appuyant leur front ensemble et regardant dans les yeux de l'autre. Levi fut le seul à parler en premier.

"Je risque d'être endommagé, " il murmura, "et je peux être souillé, mais je ne suis pas encore rompu. C'est grâce à  _toi_  ... Idiot."

Erwin rit doucement, mais il y avait de la peinée dedans. "Je ne te vois comme «souillé», Levi. Peu importe ce que tu penses, je veux que tu croies en ça."

Levi baissa les yeux. "Je voudrais croire, monsieur."

Erwin retraça les lèvres du petit homme avec le tampon de son pouce. "C'est vrai. Même si cela prend du temps, je vais te le prouver."

Il donna à Levi un baiser doux et bref et il prit une profonde inspiration. "Pour l'instant, je veux que tu termines ton dîner. Rien ne presse. Dieu sait que je me suis trompé en pensant que je ne me sentais pas cela pour toi assez longtemps."

Levi sentis une certaine gêne. Alors maintenant, Erwin allait l'amener à travailler et puis juste ... le laisser un peu plus ? "Je peux le faire. Tu m'as excité alors pourquoi ne prenons-nous pas seulement soin de  _ça_. Tu veux me faire oublier l'ingestion ? Alors prends-moi."

Erwin le fixa pendant un moment, puis, sans avertissement, il poussa Levi sur le dos et le cloua au lit. Sans son autre bras, il ne pouvait saisir les poignets de Levi, mais il ne bougea pas quand soudainement le capitaine gigota et le poussa de son autre main.

Il avait provoqué une sorte de panique familière au sein Levi le secouant ... Lui faisant oublier toutes ses compétences spéciales de combat et une peur désespérée s'afficha sur son visage. Haletant et jurant, il essaya de pousser Erwin au loin.

"Est-ce ce que tu veux ?" Invita Erwin. Il avait un regard peiné de tendresse en regardant comment Levi luttait choqué. "-Parce que ce n'est pas ce que  _je_ veux, Levi. C'est nouveau. Je ne vais pas tout te faire. Nous avons tout les deux besoins de temps et tu as assez enduré."

"B-bien, toi putain, " haleta Levi, la bouche sèche avec un flot de souvenirs désagréables. Il regarda le commandant, mais sa colère grandit rapidement en voyant l'expression sur le visage d'Erwin. Il ne voulait pas forcer les choses. Levi pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Il ne faisait qu'un point et bon sang, il avait fait un bon. Autant l'entrejambe de Levi disait «oui», autant ses souvenirs résiduels étaient en désaccord avec ça.

Erwin le libéra et il se redressa avec une expression de regrets sur son visage. "Je veux que toi, " admit-il doucement, "mais pas à une rencontre à une heure hâtive ... Tu comprends ? Tu es devenu très important pour moi Levi ... Et pas seulement comme mon meilleur soldat."

Levi se rassit ainsi. "Cesse de me regarder comme un chien à tes pieds. Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça tout à l'heure et ... Je comprends."

Erwin se tourna légèrement pour le regarder, et un sourire contrit orna ses lèvres. "As-tu ? Je ne viens pas de détruire mes chances de pouvoir t'avoir ?"

Levi renifla. "Si tu avais voulu continuer peut-être ... Mais tu t'es arrêté. Je ne suis pas habitué à cela."

Erwin poussa un soupir. "Je ne l'aurais pas fait de cette façon." Il prit l'assiette de nourriture et la posa entre eux. "Maintenant, nous allons terminer ton dîner. Ferme les yeux."

Levi soupira et obéit. C'était fâcheusement dur malgré la frayeur inattendue qu'Erwin lui avait faite et il se retrouva à fantasmer sur ce qu'il se serait passé si le commandant n'avait pas arrêté. Aurait-il combattu, ou aurait-il finalement juste accepté et apprécié ? Il n'était vraiment pas sûr. Erwin le nourri morceau par morceau, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien. Quand il eut fini, il replaça la fourchette sur l'assiette et la ramassa. Il se leva, et parla d'une voix faible pour le petit homme.

"Je pensais ce que je disais, Levi. Je te veux ... Mais je veux aussi être ton rocher. Si tu me le permets."

Le commandant blond se pencha pour donner un dernier baiser à Levi avant de se redresser avec l'assiette. "Reposez-vous beaucoup capitaine. Votre équipe a besoin de vous en pleine forme, et moi aussi"

Pour une fois, Levi fut incapable de trouver une réponse. Il regarda Erwin partir se demandant comment il allait faire face à ce nouveau développement par-dessus tout le reste.

 


End file.
